Fantasy:The Beginning
by Crashandlove
Summary: Lost. Abandoned, force to marry a prince...who likes to eat cup noodles!  With the help of an old man..an old fart to give the sisters miscalculated directions...its the perfect recipe for disaster


_Fantasy the Beginning _

**Hiyo! This is my second time writing this, hopefully you like it. Sorry, my typing never gets better my the years. The first one I posted before was just...really bad...sorry. So i decided to delete it and rewrite the story. I'll try to post as much as i can so i'm sorry if my posts come in late...**

**Disclaimer. I owe only Andy, Sarah, Christine, and the old fart who seems to pop out of nowhere. The other guys...*shakes fist at the sky# Damn you!  
><strong>

There lived two parents that had two beloved daughters. The oldest named Sarah and her little sister named Christine. When they were born into the world their parents had given them two extremely valuable lockets containing their birth certificates, a picture of them, and there birth dates. They lived happily until, one day an old man had snuck into they're backyard and used magic to provoke strong spirits to brand a black scar on each of their shoulders. He said, that they both had a bloodline limited to harness those new powers of theirs or else, a serious consequence would befall their family and themselves. Sarah didn't know what to do but, she was a year older than her little sister Christine and she used to grow jealous whenever her parents gave more attention to her than she, to get revenge, the jealous girls snuck into each others room, and stole each others pacifier and hid it behind the crib. And so it went, as they grew, they fought each other, a simple argument, some harsh words and the house often went be tumbling down. But one day, a vicious storm struck their house, killing their parents in the mist of the backyard leaving them both orphans with no one to care for them and forcing them to care for each other. And then one day, their branded mark glowed.

**Five Years Had Past**

When the storm turned into dust, 5 year old Christine had been carried to a small house near North of China. Where she was going to be living with two kind and loyal parents which is going to become her stepmother and stepfather .Her sister 6 year old Sarah, lived in a wealthy village just like before, but this time Sarah had two parent that are infertile, so they loved Sarah from the bottom of their hearts and treated her as theirs.

Eleven years had gone by, Christine had just turned 15, and Sarah now 16 they both grew up strongly and ready to go on an adventure of a life time. After their birthday past, the old man told them that they had each other; they both have to make a decision to find each other. But there was a problem they didn't know how each other looked like; they only had one picture of one another they have to find each other in half a month.

The old men showed up, stumbling like a drunkard fool as he gave them each the _wrong _directions to find one another, but they only had a bit of food left to last them a week or longer. The hard days went by, they finally found one other on the south side of the mountain lake. They were both self-confident with each other. Still, Sarah was shorter than Christine by an inch - and being shorter than your younger sister was never a good thing, especially when you don't have much to spare. The only thing that didn't change is; to each one's annoying habits. Even so, they were happy to be alive, unconsciously, they ran into each others arms for a hug of tears started coming down they're eyes.

Two weeks had gone by and they still hadn't caught sight of the old man; they've met in there village and they started to get curious. The next day, the old man chuckled and jumped out of nowhere in front of our faces like pop goes the weasel.

"The only person that doesn't know is only you two, don't you remember what had happened to your parents?" Christine and Sarah just stared at each other with blank expressions on their faces thinking that the old man is going senile and looked at him with an incomprehensible face. They should be friend's not sisters, they just met right now. He looked at them than looked at the newspaper he was reading, and said,

"It might take a while for you two, to understand the real situation right now. But we still have time don't worry," He started handing them a picture of their family, and then started with their life story.

It began twenty-two years ago, when your parents were your age your father…. is, is one of the masters of the world's greatest fighter. That was how he became the greatest karate master in Chinese history. After a few days, a letter had been sent to him, he found out that he was going to have a family, because he was going to marry to Samantha your mother, your father was named after your grandfather Daniel. Now, you know the first half of the story, the other half is a little heart- breaking to say, because when you guys were just born your father, what out to battle to kill the demon named Victor , he was a very dangerous person with one spell he can kill all of mankind. There is one spell she can't go through but this spell had been gone for year's only two people that had a scar that is shaped as a snake on each of their opposite arms, but I do know that one of the two of them is named after your grandmother Sarah the other I'm not sure. He turned to Christine, and said your name is mysteries your parents gave you that name because, they thought you were a kind loving person that is loyal to others.

Only the person that had been gifted could only kill her, but from my point of few there's been a correction that there is two person on this world that can kill him. Then after that story had been told he disappeared into the dusty night. The next morning when they are eating breakfast, two guys ask to see them and told the owner, to let them meet on the side of the bridge by sunset. Christine and Sarah thought back to see if they wanted to go, they look curious Christine told Sarah with a look in her eyes, but in the end they said "yes'' were too they asked politely. One of the men said," they will go to the demon killers house to see whatever they call him demon killer his name is Andy". So they packed all of are things and got ready to visit Andy, when they got to the demon killers village, those two guards said," to them in a while they will met Andy and they should be respectful to him if not than once he gets mad no one can do anything". The demon killers village bell rang and people started to gather around the palace, then Andy came out Sarah looked at him her face turned began to turn into a lovely shade of red, like a lobster.

Christine thought that she was sick, but she figured out that she was blushing with embarrassment. That night they had two separated bed rooms but Christine wanted to sleep over at Sarah's. That night, Christine was sleeping soundly but Sarah stayed up all night fantasizing about Andy. The next day she woke up early and went boy-hunting for the king who was known to love cup noodles, but his soldiers didn't want her in Andy's room while he was sleeping, so they said in a loud voice,

**''You are forbidden to enter! The king is in the middle of eating cup noodles!''**

The boisterous order woke Andy up from his sleep,

"What the heck?" he muttered. Sarah came back to her room with tears flooding her eyes. Christine just stepped out of the room for fresh air when one of the maids came to her and said,

"Hurry! Sarah's crying," I can't cheer her up we just find a room and stayed there for a while she was there she asked her "what happen"?. After she heard the story she thought that Sarah was faking it, but she kept on crying, so Christine promised her that she'll talk to the king when he wakes up she quickly cheered up. So Christine knows what she's going to do today is to talk to Andy about Sarah's boy problems.

That afternoon she finally got the Andy's attention so they both can talk personally, after when Andy heard about Sarah having a crush on him. He asked

"Do you think Sarah would marry me?", she answered,

"Well go ask her it's her chose of marrying you. But you wouldn't like someone younger than you or older then you. Perhaps when she gets older you could ask her out again but it's a try." After a while he looked back at her and said,

"Why wouldn't you marry me than Christine," she looked back and screamed, ''**Get the hell away from me! And i won't marry you in a THOUSAND YEARS''!**


End file.
